


Time Keeper

by disneyprincessflorence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessflorence/pseuds/disneyprincessflorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise Blanchett, neglects her younger sister causing her to become an akumatized villian named Time Keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Miraculous Ladybug story with original characters. There is no mention of any of the original characters except for Hawk Moth so if that's what you're here for you're out of luck.

Elise Blanchett was lots of things: hyper, quirky, a bookworm, but one thing she was not was patient. Which was pretty ironic, seeing as her kwami was a turtle which pretty much symbolized patience.

Elise ran down the streets of Lyon, interweaving through cars and the people of Lyon causing many shouts to be sent her way. “Pardon,” Elise yelled back as she continued to run.

“What’s the rush,” asked Vadd, Elise’s dark green turtle kwami, peaking out from the side pocket of her bookbag. His head was larger than the rest of his body, as most kwami’s heads were, two antennae protruding from above his upper lip, curling at the ends to resemble a mustache. Finally, a small turtle shell was on his back.

“Have…to get home…to watch…new episode,” the slim, dark skinned girl said, pushing her legs to go faster.

“It’ll still be there when you get home,” Vadd said, his voice slow and calm.

Rolling her eyes, Elise deciding not to answer pushed herself faster until she finally arrived at her house. Hurriedly, she unlocked the door and ran up the stairs to her room. Grabbing the remote from her dresser, she pointed it to the television and pressed the power button. As the TV took a few seconds to start, tapped her foot impatiently.

“Relax,” Vadd said, flying out of her backpack and placing himself on her shoulder. “No need to rush.”

“Yes need to rush,” Elise replied to the dark green kwami as the TV turned on.  Pressing the numbers for the channel, Elise continued, “I’ve already missed the first fifteen minutes and I’d really like to watch the rest of it.”

Vadd was about to reply when the door began to open and he flew behind the brunette’s back. The door opened fully, revealing Elise’s little sister Kelia. “Hi Elise,” Kelia greeted cheerfully, walking into their shared room.

“What do you want Kelia,” Elise groaned, turning to the six-year-old before turning back to the TV.

“Do you want to draw with me,” Kelia asked, setting outs sheets of paper on her bed and dropping crayons on the bed, which Elise had failed to notice she had been holding in her hands.

“No. I’m watching TV. Now shush.”

Kelia began to pout, her eyebrows furrowing together. “You always watch TV!”

“Because it’s not annoying as you! And I thought I told you to shush,” Elise snapped, glaring at Kelia.

“Fine!” Kelia shouted, grabbing the sheets of paper and crayons and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Angrily, she stomped down the stair, tears welling in her eyes. Kelia never wanted to do anything nowadays.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building in Paris a man stood, sensing the negative energy of Kelia. “Poor, poor girl,” he chuckled. “Feeling sad because her older sister has neglected her. Wonderful.” Hawk Moth said as a pure white butterfly flew into his palm. Hawk Moth placed his right hand atop of his left and began to energize it with dark energy. When he removed his hand, the once white butterfly had turned black a with only a few places still white.

“Fly free my little akuma and evilize her!” The butterfly flew away, making its way into the Blanchett Household and flying into her wristwatch. A bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appearing in front of her face along with Hawk Moth’s.

“Hello, little one. I am Hawk Moth and you are now Time Keeper. Are you tired of people wasting their time doing mindless activities? I can give you the power to change that— if you get me Terrapin and Lady Penguin’s miraculous for me.” A picture of a green necklace that resembled a turtle’s shell and a silver slave bracelet with a small penguin jewel on the wrist, back of the hand, and ring appearing in front of Kelia’s face.

“Yes Hawk Moth,” Kelia said, getting to her feet. A black darkness engulfed her body, transforming her into Time Keeper. Her jeans and t-shirt changed to a dark brown dress, a shoulder bag with the purse that looked like a clock on her left shoulder, the clock-like purse resting on her right thigh, and her pearl earrings had changed to hourglass earrings.

The episode that Elise had been watching ended when her cell phone began to ring. Elise picked up Vapp who had fallen asleep on it and checked the Caller ID when she saw that it was her best friend Nevaeh she answered. “Hey Vaeh, what’s up?”

“Um, your sister is akumatized and she’s going around wreaking havoc!”

“What are you sure,” Elise asked, standing up panicked.

“Well, if you think trapping people in grandfather clocks and making them younger or older I’m pretty sure!”

"Okay, I’ll meet you on top of your apartment building in five,” she said hurriedly before hanging up. “Vapp! Shell on!”

Vapp flew into Elise’s dark brown, oval-shaped necklace, causing it to turn green and lines appear making it resemble a carapace. A dark green glow began at Elise’s temple and moved downwards transforming her outfit into a juniper green skintight suit with a scoop neckline. A turtle shell backpack appeared on her back, the straps tightening around her shoulders. Finally, her hair was put into a ponytail with a band with two small turtles on it and her glasses being replaced with green goggles, the frame having a light green tint and the strap having a pattern of a carapace.

Once she had transformed and struck her signature pose, she climbed out of her window and onto the roof. Quickly, she went to Nevaeh’s apartment building, running and flipping from rooftop to rooftop. Upon arriving there, she met Nevaeh who had already transformed into her superhero alter ego Lady Penguin. Both watched Time Keeper, analyzing her powers.

Wasting no time, when they had both finished studying Time Keeper’s powers they jumped from the roof and ran to where Time Keeper was.

“No one ever knows how much time they have until it’s all gone,” they heard Time Keeper say as she began to speed up the age of a woman she had trapped inside her grandfather clock. The hands of the clock began to spin wildly, causing years to go buy in seconds. The woman who was about thirty-one before she had gotten caught was now close to one-hundred. Her skin sagged, her height was now remarkably shorter than what she had once been, and her hair had turned a bland gray and was now very thin.

Lady Penguin and Terrapin saw a little boy, no less than five near a few feet away from them, a terrified expression on his face as he sobbed. Elise walked over to him and kneeled on the ground. “Is that your mom,” she asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy nodded, a few hiccups coming from him as he tried to control his tears. “Don’t worry. Lady Penguin and I are going to turn everything back to normal.” Quickly, she guided him to a safe building before going back over to Nevaeh.

Once Terrapin was back by her side, Lady Penguin took her boomerang from where it had been resting on her hip and threw it at the grandfather clock shattering the glass and causing the clock to dissipate. Time Keeper turned around, a glare on her face as she searched for the people who had broken her clock. The boomerang glided back to Nevaeh, who caught it easily.

“Hey, Kelia! When I tell Mom about this you’re going to be in _huge_ trouble!”

“Who’s Kelia,” Time Keeper growled and pulled a tiny grandfather clock from her bag. She threw it at Terrapin who flipped out of the way. “I’m Time Keeper!”

Nevaeh and Elise both looked back to see the grandfather clock had grown to the size of an average body. Kelia growled angrily before reaching into her purse again and pulling out a handful of grandfather clocks. She began to pelt the two with the clocks. Lady Penguin and Terrapin did many acrobatic moves to dodge the clocks before Terrapin reached into her backpack. Something unfamiliar formed in her hands and she pulled it out to see it was a rope.

“Hey, Time Keeper,” Terrapin called, swinging the rope and capturing her attention. She  threw the rope towards Kelia, effectively capturing her. Quickly, she tightened the rope and pulled Kelia towards her.

“Where’s the akuma,” Nevaeh asked, joining her.

“In her watch,” Elise replied, her eyes darting towards her watch.

“How do you know?”

“That’s the only thing she had on before becoming akumatized.”

Kelia rolled her eyes. “Hey idiots,” she exclaimed. Both Elise and Nevaeh look towards her as a smirk took place on her lips. “You’re forgetting I’ve got something up my sleeve.” Kelia wriggled her arms free and reached for her hourglass earrings. Quickly, she took them from her ears and threw them at Lady Penguin and Terrapin.

The earrings grew to fit the two girls upon contact and sand began to pour down on them.

“Kelia are you insane,” Terrapin screeched as she began to bang on the glass of the hourglass. “We’re going to run out of air!”

"That’s the plan.” Time Keeper then pulled into her purse and pulled out another miniature grandfather clock and threw it at a man and began to de-age him.

“Terrapin, my boomerang won’t break this thing,” Lady Penguin said, now ankle-deep in sand.

"Don’t worry LP,” Terrapin called and reached into her backpack as the sand began to reach to her mid-thigh. “I got this!” Something formed in her hand and she pulled out a pole. Swinging the pole the glass shattered and sand poured out. She quickly ran out and smashed Lady Penguin’s hourglass.

The two walked towards Time Keeper, stopping a few feet away from her. “I think this would be the best time to use Future Vision,” Lady Penguin whispered. Terrapin nodded and closed her eyes. Her power was not actually to be able to see into the future but great wisdom was granted upon her, making her able to think of plans that always succeeded no matter what,  which was almost like seeing into the future.

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen,” Elise said before explaining the plan to her. She would reach into her backpack and pull out paper, crayons, and scissors. The paper and crayons would capture Kelia’s attention and while she was distracted they would cut the watch off of her wrist and break it.

Nevaeh nodded before Elise reached into the turtle shell-like backpack. The paper, crayons, and scissors materialized and landed in the palm of her hand. Elise pulled it out and dropped the crayons and paper before her and Nevaeh ran away.

The sound of crayons hitting the ground caused Kelia to turn towards the source of the sound. At the sight of the sheets of paper and crayons on the ground, her eyes sparkled. Deciding she could risk a break, she walked to the supplies and lay down.

“What are you doing,” Hawk Moth hissed. “You do not have time to color! You haven’t even captured Terrapin and Lady Penguin’s miraculous!”

“I’m sure they are passed out by now,” Time Keeper said as she picked up a red crayon and began to draw flowers. “Then we can go get them.”

Terrapin and Lady Penguin crept up behind Time Keeper and quickly grabbed her hand and cut off the watch. The watch fell into the palm of Terrapin’s hand who threw it to Lady Penguin. “For you, my love!”

“What a beautiful watch,” Lady Penguin gushed before dropping it to the ground and crushing it underneath her feet. “Whoops!”

The akuma flew out from it and Terrapin quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out a jar and captured it. The jar glowed a bright white before Terrapin opened the top, a pure white butterfly flew out.

“Adieu beau papillon!” Elise said and blew a kiss to the butterfly.

Kelia who had turned back to normal looked around confused as Elise and Nevaeh did their best friend handshake.

“Curse you Terrapin and Lady Penguin,” Hawk Moth yelled as the skylight closed. “I will have your miraculous one day!”

Later in the day, when everything had gone back to normal, Kelia walked into her shared room with Elise and sat in her bed, sheets of paper with her.

“Uh, Kelia,” Elise started, looking to her sister. “I saw some of the pictures you drew. They’re really pretty. Think I can join you?”

Kelia’s eyes widened and excitement flooded her face, “Really,” she asked surprised and hopeful.

“I mean, I don’t think I’ll be as good as you, but I’d like to give it a try.”

Kelia squealed and ran over to Elise’s bed before starting to color with her. The rest of the night was spent drawing and coloring silly pictures as the two sisters spent greatly needed time together.


End file.
